thelouvrefandomcom-20200214-history
Down on the West Coast
In the summer of 2018, hordes of dysphoric twenty-somethings congregate in California for three months worth of sex, drugs and alcohol. As a way of capitalizing off of the fuckery that is bound to occur during the university graduates’ vacation, a new reality show has been conjured up to broadcast the explicit ventures of fourteen unique individuals as they are sequestered in an aesthetically beautiful and lush condominium located on the sea front. During their stay, the houseguests are tasked with a plethora of competitions once a week where someone will be awarded the right to reign as king or queen - granting him/her immunity - and the ability to nominate two of their peers for periodic eviction ceremonies where someone will be voted out of the house. Get ready for twelve weeks of melodrama, chicanery, vitriol and taboo realness where, in the end, one person will be handed a high-quality satchel that carries a total of one million dollars in rolled-up bills. Cast • Ayo - everyone knows that one girl who is addicted to social media. She’s a worse-case scenario considering that, by combining accumulative hours spent on Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, she would much rather spend 15 out of a 24 hour day fully engrossing/visualizing herself apart of the lives of other people. Even with an impressively high IQ, she doesn’t seem to quantify how detrimental this dependency is to her mental health. • Benedict - the oldest male of the bunch who purposely flunked university two times just to relive the days as a fraternity lad. It comes as no surprise that he’s a few beers short of a six pack and his severe lack of brain cells contributes to his shallow mind; he’s a cocky and misogynistic bellend (for lack of a better term) who believes that his “charm” is spellbinding enough to entice the ladies into becoming his sheep. • Brodie - one of them guys whose distinguishable qualities in regards to a unique personality is vacant because he requires a “leader” to function in the world. He assumes the role of the quintessential counterpart to the ultimate douchebag - a.k.a. the twat above - and could be considered unintentionally schizo due to his flip-flopping of attitudes depending on the current situation or person he’s accompanying • Chaz - meet one of the most idiosyncratic and unorthodox activists ever to walk the earth. He specializes in protesting for the conservation of wildlife and is obsessed with the idea of preserving nature as well as making peace, not war. He believes that the rejection of the materialistic and the embodiment of free love and free spirit is essential in day-to-day life because it means that his disposition remains positive 99% of the time. • Deborah - after buying into a timeshare contract and booking a holiday for the summer break, she didn’t anticipate the onslaught of hormones and angst that plague the youth of today. At the ripe age of 72, even when she attempted to lie about her age in order to participate, an exception was made on her behalf due to her daredevil antics and generally lovable, matriarchal personality. • Fletcher - an ex-daddy’s little princess turned nymphomaniac who has had multiple appointments at the abortion clinic because her trust fund’s expenditure is willing to pay for something so disgusting. But does she care? Of course not. The only thing she has the time of day for revolve around surgeries for breast enlargement, botox, lip enhancements and silicone implants. Malibu Barbie has nothing on this fake, plastic skank. • Gina - a flourishing songbird on the verge of securing a record deal that will grant her the recognition her work deserves. There is an element of self-absorption at the forefront of her temperament, but that tends to be prevalent when one has a thirst for fame. By escaping to California for the summer and applying for the reality show, the route needed for the beginnings of a big break in the music industry and eventual international glory has been taken. • Jasper - for the sake of even more diversity, he’s the token homosexual. He fulfills expectations of looking exactly like a twink; bleached blonde hair, twig-like figure, etc. all without the over-exaggerated camp nature that would be connotative of people just like him. In actual fact, he’s relatively normal as so far as this is the only characteristic that makes him more distinct than others. • Keegan - on a passing glance, he could live up to the stereotype of ‘jock’, the huge ego is absent and the testosterone dripping out of his sweaty pores isn’t utilized as a facet of his personality. He is extremely pragmatic and has a tender-heart, on top of having an obsession with everything fitness, including competitive events that he believes would put him at an advantage in the competitions for king of the condo. • Patti - a true, perfectly spherical icon. She has a larger-than-life personality and appetite who not only mooches off of the United States government into financially supporting her self-inflicted “disability”, but has also convinced herself that she has the capability of winning the million dollars without being a victim of a medical evacuation due to the lack of fast-food sustenance. • Quincy - all you have to do is hear somebody say his name out loud and jump to the conclusion that he’s a creep. In terms of his interests, he’s an enigma to the production, but by focusing on his demeanor; unkempt stubbly neck beard, several missing teeth, a receding hairline and large bald patch on the top of his head… It’s tragic to think that a middle-aged redneck is trapped inside the body of a young man on the threshold of adulthood, nevertheless there always needs to be a problematic fave. • Raquel - she is the epitome of ghetto trash; forthright, outlandish and shady. With roots that lead back to a Mexican family that operates a cocaine trafficking ring, she has the rough exterior of a person that has seen death square in the eye. She believes that working alone is the way to obtain one’s goal and will use her appearance as a way of reinforcing her ideals; the buzzcut, tattoo sleeves and heavy-set muscular build would put any fragile masculinity complex to shame. • Sheba - a relatively chill and mute girl on first glance who gradually becomes a vibrant firecracker once you get acquainted with her. By day, she puts up affront that she’s this perfect, hardworking psychology student, but by night, she is a lady of the night who exploits herself underneath the harsh neon lights of a strip club as she bumps and grinds all over a metal pole to make a quick dollar; an outlet that helped to fund her summer break trip with her gal pals. • Ziggy - that one “fish out of water” who managed to escape the clutches of his overprotective parents to live the life meant for a twenty-one year old. He retains a glass-half-empty outlook on life due to being constantly unfamiliar with his surroundings and often vulnerable in “normal” circumstances. A brain clogged with propaganda and false conspiracy theories has left him fearing the unknown which is technically anything beyond the safety of four walls. Episodes . Voting History . Trivia *Written by GalaxyRemixZ in his first attempt to write something after a decade-long absence because of sixth form xo.